


together again (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: bad language, offensive language, insulting kuchel, innuendos, mature themes, violence, angst, fluff, kid levi, kid y/n, theres a murder, it’s a whole thing, idek.female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 15





	together again (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> it was actually quite hard to write some of this stuff about kuchel, i love her so much, but i wanted to emphasize how much of a dick anthony is. please forgive me, ackermum.  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this if you see it.

a certain level of intelligence is expected in the survey corps, the ability to size up situations, to make good, well informed decisions, and to know when to keep your fucking mouth shut were skills that almost every soldier possessed, however, there were always going to be exceptions. anthony, a member of mike’s squad, didn’t dislike levi, particularly, but he also didn't fear him. despite never receiving any special treatment either way from the captain, he was just another cadet to him, anthony made it his mission to get a reaction out of the stoic man.  
he would try to get under his skin any way he can. he insults his height, his cleanliness, even going after hange or erwin to try and get some reaction, some acknowledgement. originally, he thought it would be an easy task, seeing how short his fuse was, but the captain never once retaliated. truth be told, he was bored, bored of this little brat searching for a chance to prove himself, believing he could find it in levi. so he ignored him, hoping tat he would grow bored of it too. that’s not to say mike or the other superiors didn’t punish him for this, however no amount of beatings could deter the cadet from fulfilling his idiotic goal.  
-  
gazing over the training grounds, the captain sighed, letting the sunlight hit his face for the first time in a while. it was a beautiful day, he had to admit. as he stood next to his bespectacled friend while she blabbered on about something, he scanned over the various movements on display before him. he would much rather be inside, away from all the noise, but erwin had insisted that every squad leader had to be here today, to watch the new cadets at work, looking out for any talents they wanted on their squad before the placements were left to him.  
everyone he had seen so far displayed basic skills, nothing too impressive but also not inadequate. there were so few signing up, although this crowd was slightly larger than last years. levi couldn’t say he blamed them, though, he understood how the chance of a gruesome death at the hands of a giant naked beast wouldn’t be appealing to everyone.  
from the corner of his eye, he spotted him. them, rather, but he was the issue. anthony stood with his friends, laughing and joking as a cadet fell over in the dust. looking away but still watching from his peripheral vision, levi once again attempted to ignore the soldier. however, he saw his face turn towards his direction, before he whispered something, then cleared his throat as he began to shout across the field  
“you know, captain, i found out something very interesting the other day.”  
rolling his eyes, levi turned his back on the soldier, not wanting to hear what he deemed ‘interesting’. he began to walk away when anthony shouted once again, a sly sneer of amusement seeping through his tone.  
“see, i’ve always wondered, assuming that your dad is as much of an ugly midget as you, how on earth did he manage to get laid? then i found out, wouldn’t you know, it makes perfect sense! of course your mother is a prostitute!”  
the captain stops dead in his tracks, turning slightly to look at anthony over his shoulder. the entire regiment fell silent, even his “friends” watching in horror as the the stupid fucker continued out.  
“your mother, lance corporal, is a whore! or rather, my bad, was a whore.”  
the look in his eyes was nothing short of murderous, their usual light grey turned to almost black as they darkened with pure rage. his jaw and fists clenched as he stared at the soldier, willing him, daring him to say another thing about his mother.  
“what’s the mater, captain, got nothing to say? never mind, i don’t care. so do you know if she was buried or cremated? being completely honest, it’s been a while, if she was buried i might just grab my shovel and start digging, have some fun with mommy”  
he laughs at his own comment, clutching his stomach as the captain began stalking towards him like a lion to its pray.  
almost everyone in the vicinity begins taking shaking steps back as the captain approaches, no one had ever seen him this angry before, well, and lived to tell the tale.  
“oh, here he comes. humanity’s strongest. hm. for some reason, i’m not scared of you, sir. you’re tiny ass is nothing more than the bastard son of a whor-”  
levi raised his right fist, readying it to strike this little shit, when the smug smile disappeared from his face, replaced quickly by shock as he was spun around, the hand that was previously on his shoulder was now coming towards him with such speed and power that he has no time to react. when it makes contact with his jaw, the loud crunch of his bones breaking echoed over the training grounds, followed by the thudding of his barely conscious body hitting the ground. before he had even landed properly, she was on him, a knee either side of his chest as her fists flew angrily into his face, the sounds mixed with her grunts filled the air. everyone remains silent as the girl continues to beat the shit out of the arsehole underneath her, people who knew her from the cadet corps exchanged looks as they tried to understand what was going on, why she was defending the corporal and his mother.  
said man, however, was not confused. the very brief second he had seen her face before she landed the punch, his mind had been taken away, deep down into the depths of the underground, into the brothel where his mother worked, into the room where they lived.  
-  
“mumma, what’s going on? where are you going?”  
the raven haired woman placed her young son in her bed, kissing his head before arranging the pillows and blankets to conceal his small body, before heading to the door of their dingy little room.  
“i’ll be right back, sweetie, just stay here, ok?”  
she promised before hurrying off towards the panicked sounds. she knew what was going on, and she knew she had to help y/n.  
voices became clearer as kuchel ran through the corridor to m/n’s room. her heart sank as she made out a few sentences from the screaming woman.  
“get away from her! y/n! y/n, sweetie, run! run, get out of here!” before she was cut off with a loud thud, her voice was replaced by that of her screaming daughter, then a man who’s voice kuchel knew all too well.  
“shut up, bitch! i payed you good money for an hour of whatever i wanted. i want the brat! so shut up, just shut up!”  
a sound of struggling could then be heard as kuchel finally reached the door. pushing it open, she prepared herself for the scene ahead. even so, when her eyes drank it in, she felt the vomit rise up in her stomach, to her throat.  
m/n, a friend and coworker of kuchels, was on her bed, blood and gagging noises spilling from her head as the scum above her held his hands around her throat. the watching woman had dealt with the same “client” a few weeks back, he was more violent and sadistic than most others, for a brothel in the underground, that was saying something.  
m/n was turning all the wrong colours, kuchel knew she wouldn’t be able to stop him. even with her ackerman strength, this guy would find a way, and she refused to risk the life of the person she came here for, y/n.  
said little girl was curled up in the corner, pressing her shaking and crying form into the wall, as far away from what the man was doing to her mother as she possibly could get.  
her tears stained the night shirt she wore as she buried her head in her knees, rocking herself back and forth occasionally as her strained cries mixed with her mothers.  
as quietly as she could, kuchel made her way into the room, feeling along the wall, never letting her eyes leave the bed as she approached y/n. once close to the girl, kuchel extended a hand down to her, only then glancing to her as she flinched away from the movement.  
“sweetheart, take my hand, come on, i’ll get you out of here” she whispered, staring at the nail marks the child’s mother had left on her attackers arms. the way her hands grabbed at anything they could, pushing, pulling, scratching. she was fighting for her life, and she was losing. kuchel knew she had to get her daughter out of there when that happened, no child deserved to see their mother killed in front of them, and no child deserved what would follow once that bastard turned his attention to her. after what seemed like an eternity, she felt the presence of a small hand being gingerly placed into her own.  
they began to shuffle along the wall, slowly at first then with more haste as kuchel saw m/n’s movements become slower. when her hand finally fell to the mattress, eliciting a a low chuckle from the man, kuchel bent down and picked up the girl, holding her head into her neck to shield her as she ran out the door. she carried the crying girl as she rushed back to her own room, slamming and locking the door behind her as she did so. she could hear the sounds of the other women doing the same, giving the scum no clue who had taken the girl if he were to come looking. she saw the lump on her bed jump at the loud noise, fiddling with the blankets to be able to see what was going on.  
he finally did, relieved to see it was his mother in the room with him, he began to get up. however upon seeing the state of his little friend she was crouched infront of, he realised he should not be feeling happy.  
kuchel cupped the girls face in her hands, speaking softly yet urgently as she asked if she was ok, if “he” had hurt her. the boy didn’t know which “he” they were referring to, probably one of the men that came in to work with his mother. he never liked those men. whenever he would see his mother after she had been working, she always looked so tired and sad. she sometimes even had a bloodied nose, or bruises. he hated those days especially. he was brought back to reality when his mother called name again.  
“levi, can you grab that cloth, please?” she asked, tears of her own beginning to fall as she now held the whimpering girl to her chest, watching as her son nodded and ran to get what she has asked for. when he had it, he came to stand beside the two, using one corner to wipe his mothers tears away, he hated seeing her cry. then, he held out a different corner, waiting for y/n to turn her head.  
she finally did, after a few more moments of crying, looking up to meet his gaze as it rested on her face. she held kuchels shirt a bit tighter at the intense stare, but didn’t flinch when he raised the both to her face. he moved it in his had, finding dry spots to continue cleaning her. her reddened and scared eyes closed, leaning into his touch when he ran the cloth down her cheek, allowing his hand to rest there momentarily. the look in her eyes when she finally reopened them told him that she believed what his mother said, that she was “safe now”.  
-  
he often thought back to that memory, the day y/n had lost her mother and moved in with them. it crossed his mind most often at night when kuchels arms wrapped protectively around both of them in the now cramped bed, when he had came home to find her motionless in that same bed, letting y/n comfort him as he had done two years earlier. he though about it when they huddled for warmth in the street after kenny had left, and while they crept through the streets in the early hours, stealing and rushing through the city with isabel and farlan.  
-  
since then, he had always tried to keep the memory from his head. as when it came, so did another.  
the look of safety and reassurance in her little eyes morphed into despair and fear as he and their two friends were dragged away from her, taken to the surface. the scouts had left her, considering she wasn’t as skilled with the other gear as the others were, he cursed himself for not teaching her sooner, for wanting to protect her and shield her from danger. that want had resulted in their separation, and he had never forgiven himself. her final words to him rung in his ears, instilling more pain in his heart each time, because he knew that they just weren’t true.  
“i’ll see you again! i promise i will!"  
she could be dead. she could be hurt. she could be in that godforsaken brothel right now for all he knew, being strangled to death infront of her daughter, or dying of a painful disease in her sleep, or being touched by some pig who had payed her a less than pitiful amount to compensate for what she was going to have to go through. he didn’t know, and he hated it.  
he never thought he would miss that awful place, the underground, but he would give anything in the world to go back down and try to find her.  
what he didn’t know, however, is that she had found him.  
-  
she had worked herself to the bone to get to the surface, stealing anything she could, taking any job available, but never once returning to the place she was born. she would sooner kill a man than go back there. when she finally managed to save enough to get up the staircase, the price was near extortionate at that time so it left her with nothing. no house, no food, no way of getting a citizenship. that was when she had enlisted in the cadet corps. she fought and and fought to get to that one day, and after three years, standing at her graduation, she joined the scouts. she had done all of this in the hopes that she would one day see him again, feel his embrace that instantly calmed her nerves like it had done since they were kids. and finally, there she was. on the training grounds, walking towards him. her captain, her friend.  
she was overwhelmed with emotions upon seeing him, excitement, joy, pride, confusion, horror, disgust. she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. who was this boy to speak of a woman who he didn’t even know in such a way, a woman who constantly put others before herself, worked the most horrendous job that ended up killing her, just to provide for her son and his friend. the woman who had saved her life, who she loved like a mother, who meant the world to both her and the man stood infront of the laughing jerk. rage had overtaken her, thoughts of consequences flew out the window and she slapped a hand down onto his shoulder. her blind fit of rage was interrupted in the same way, just without the violent intent, and she looked to her side.  
the second her eyes locked on him, so did her arms, much to the surprise of everyone who saw the woman leap up to hug the captain. what surprised them even more was that he didn’t push her off, he didn’t berate or hurt her, he hugged her back, tightly, as if he were afraid she would let go. of course she wouldn’t, had it been viable, she would’ve never let go. neither would he. while that wasn’t possible, they settled for as long as was possible, but it’s not like they were counting. they let their bodies take over, doing what they needed instead of letting their minds control their actions, and right then, they needed each other.  
"god, y/n, you’re, how did you?” his sentence trailed off as he realized it didn’t matter. it didn’t matter how she got hrer how she found him, how long they held each other, all that mattered was her. they were together again, and he would make sure that they always would be.


End file.
